R is for Romance?
by nightbeast619
Summary: This is a Asuma/Hinata fanfic. Asuma is at a bar when Hinata asks him to walk her home. It is rated M for a reason. Lemon/PWP/ possible Rape but you will have to wait and see. two-shot,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone this is a Asuma/Hinata pairing I have Hinata as a 21 year old in this Fanfic so Please no hate mail. This is my very first Fanfic so I really hope you guys enjoy it I Know I enjoyed writing it! This is a one-shot, PWP, Lemon, possible rape you will just have to wait to see. You have been warned! I have a second chapter in mind depending on if I get a lot of good feed back I might posted it as well. Review please and thanks you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto.

He was alone at the bar, drinking a glass of Jack and coke; when he felt her presence behind him.

"Asuma-sensei…" He looked over to see Lady Hinata standing beside him

"What is it Lady Hinata?" he asked

"um…I wa-was wondering if….if you're not to-too busy to walk me home….I seem to have had a little too much to dddrink tonight.." She gave off a small smile; that also had her famous blush on top of her cheeks.

"Hum.. I don't see why not" He smiled. Picking up his glass from the bar and polished it off.

He nodded to her and she smiled looping her arm around his as they walked out the bar and up the street. Asuma couldn't help but to look over from time to time at the young Lady Hinata as he felt a smirk cross his lips. As soon as they reach Hinatas apartment building he stopped right before the steps.

"Hey Lady Hinata, do you remember our word?" he asked.

She paused for a moment then a blush crossed her face and she nodded. "TThank you for walking me home Asuma-sensei, ha-have a good night" She gave a small wave and started walking towards her door.

Little did she know that he was walking up behind her, as she started to open the door she felt him push her inside. Within seconds he had the door shut locked and her up against the wall. He had Hinatas wrists above her head with one hand and his knee in between her thighs to keep her off the ground.

"Asuma-sensei…..WWWhat are you doing?" she cried.

"SSSHh" he growled as he took his chakra blade from his pocket with his free hand.

"NO SENSEI….PLEASE…" her cries were cut short by Asumas mouth diving into hers with force.

As she began to cry he licked the tears off her cheek. Asuma then raised his blade to meet Hinatas cheek he rubbed the dual end of the blade down her cheek down to the start of her cleavage.

"Now, Now little princess you don't want to make me slip do you." He grinned at the sight of her struggling beneath him.

"WHY…WHY ARE YOU….pl-please STOP!" She cried out again, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Asuma turned his blade around and infused it with his wind style chakra. He smirked up at Hinata as he watched her eyes widen then in one fluid motion cut threw her jacket, top, bra, down threw her jeans, and even nicking Hinata on the stomach in the process.

"Aw little princess see what you made me do. You now have a boo-boo." Asuma smirked as he bent down and licked the blood off of her stomach.

Hinatas eyes fought back more tears as she held back the screams fearing another slip by Asumas blade. As he put the blade away he started making work with the now free hand. Asuma let out a growl as he slid his hand over Hinatas smooth pale stomach, up to her breast were he began to play with them. Lightly rubbing his thumb over her nipple he heard another small whimper from the raven haired princess.

"please stop Sensei" Hinata looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But I am only just getting started" he growled into her ear as Asuma ran his hand from Hinatas breast to her folds. "And as wet as you are right now I really don't think you want me to stop." Asuma began to press a finger up into Hinatas heat. _God she feels so warm, so pure._ He thought before pressing another finger into her, using his thumb to circle her growing heat on the outside.

"AAHHH NOOOO" Hinata screamed and this sent Asuma over the edge, he let go of Hinatas wrists and let her drop to her feet. He watched as she tried to run away.

_Maybe I can make it to the bedroom. _She thought forgetting her clothes were torn in two, she took off; as her clothes started to fall off of her body this made her fall. Asuma laughed at this site as he walked up behind kneeling and grabbing her ankle to pull her back into him. Hinata got off a kick maybe even a punch but that just caused they man to laugh some more. He had her hands repined above her head as his other hand was unzipping his pants.

"So close, you almost got away." Asuma made fun while Hinata whimpered.

Asuma pulled his man hood out and teased himself with Hinatas wetness. Hinata went to scream but Asuma covered her mouth with his once more as he forced himself inside her with one push. He growled into her mouth no longer able to contain himself he pushed harder and harder. When Hinata went to scream again he put his hand around her throat choking her.

"Yea, you like that you dirty girl?" Asuma laughed again as Hinata's stop and don'ts turn into…

"Don't Stop Sensei, OHHHH" Hinata screamed as she started to archer her back. "Oh sensei I'm- I'm going to cum"

"Oh no you won't" he choked her a little harder than before "you will come when I tell you to" he smacked a crossed her cheek. As he pumped harder and faster into her taking and placing her legs around his shoulders so he could hit just the right angle he felt himself building.

"PLEASE SENSEI LET ME CUM" Hinata screamed as she bit at her lower lip. Asuma felt himself closer and closer to the edge he yelled "Release" and in that moment they both erupted at the same time. Asuma rolling off Hinata and started to clean himself off, Hinata got up and started to pick her clothes off the floor.

"Aa-Asuma… can you pl-please stop destroying my clothes?" Hinata asked as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the forhead.

Asuma sighed "well that's no fun, I can always buy you more" he smirked and thought to himself how many outfits that totaled.

"Y-yea right you have yet to replace the others…" Hinata said a little angry.

"Well, this is true but…"as he got up and picked Hinata up to carry her to bed "We still have time to get you some." Asuma said as he closed the bedroom door behind him and they went to bed for the night.

AN: And there you have it folks :-D review if you liked it and I might add the second chapter if people really enjoyed this one. If you didn't get what Asuma asked at the start when he asked her if she remember the word it was him asking if she remember her safety word if she really wanted him to stop :-D.


	2. Payback!

A/N: This is the second part of the one-shot that ended up being a two-shot. This is an Asuma/Hinata pairing, Rated M for a reason. Please review. PWP, Lemon, a little OOC. You have been warned. Pay back is a "bitch" :-D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

_**That should do it**__, _Hinata thought while she lit the last candle. She looked around the room pleased with how this was turning out. _**This is going to be so much fun**_, she mused to herself as she could already feel herself getting aroused at the thought of what is going to happen next. She heard the front door open and she picked up her robe and wrapped it around her body.

"Hey hunny I am home where are you?" Asuma questioned as he walked through the door. He sat a shopping bag on the coffee table. _**I hope these new outfits will get me back on Hinatas good side**_. He sighed to himself.

"I am in the bedroom" He heard Hinata say. As he walked into the bedroom he saw candles lit all around the room covering it in a relaxing glow and smell. That's when Hinata came from behind the door starting to rub his shoulders.

"You seem a little tense Asuma, w-why don't you strip and lay down so I can give you a good back rub." as she walked over to the side table and grabbed a bottle of baby oil. Asuma grinned at the thought.

"I guess that would be very nice of you to do." with a smile as he started to strip. He then wrapped a small towel around his waist that she had laid out for him and he lay on his stomach. Hinata took a little of the baby oil in her hand and in no time was rubbing Asuma's back and shoulders making him moan slightly at the pleasure of it all.

After fifteen minutes Hinata spoke again. "Asuma would you please turn over so I can get your chest and arms?"

Asuma enjoying this without a thought turned. As Hinatas oiled hands rubbed up his chest around his shoulders he was lost in thought, relaxed. Before he knew it he had started to feel his left arm go a little numb and his right hand not wanting to move. He opened his eyes too late to stop her in time to see her using her chakra to stop the flow of his in his legs. _**Oh…this should be good he thought**_ as he sighed.

"I guess you have noticed?" Hinata looked at him smirking seductively "this way you can look but you can't touch or move." She purred into Asumas ear. This was driving him insane. He let out a low growl as Hinata grabbed the strings to her robe and untied them letting her robe fall off of her and down to the ground she got back onto his lap. His towel still in place, He watched as she rocked her hips on top of him as she ran her own hands over her breasts, caressing her nipples she bit her lower lip as she could see the lust and desire in his eyes.

"Whats wrong s-sensei?" She looked at him with a fake pout knowing he couldn't move. "Do-don't you want to touch me?"

Asuma bit back a moan as he grinded his teeth. _**God Hinata what did I turn you in to.**_ He thought as he felt himself getting harder under the towel.

"Well I guess I-I have no choice since you won't touch me" with a smirk she turned around showing her ass to Asuma she reached under the bed digging for something. _**If only I could get my hand rahhhhhhhh**_. He thought as her ass was just a few feet away _**if only he could grab her hips take what was his**_. This lust filling him would be fulfilled.As soon as that thought came it had gone for Hinata turned back around holding what she had bent over to get. A small vibrator was now being held by the girl as she got on Asumas lap once more she turned it on, on a low setting and started rocking back and forth again while playing with her outer woman hood in front of him.

"OOOHHH" Hinata let out as she rocked back and forth she could see in Asumas eyes he was losing it in all the good ways.

"FUCK Hinata just fuck me please" He finally broke down and started to beg her. This just pushed her to tease further. She inched closer and closer to his face to where her knees were on his shoulders and her dripping womanhood was a few inches away from his mouth. He could smell it, He could feel her heat but it was just out of reach. As she set the vibrator on the next setting she purred into Asuma's ear "You like watching me masturbate? You like what you see." The only thing Asuma could get to come out was a moan half growl as he tried to stick his tongue out hoping to get a taste just wanting a small taste hoping if she rocked her hips just right he would be able to get a little. But as lost in her arousal as she was Hinata watched making sure to be close enough but not as close as to where he could touch her.

She then started to lower herself back down his body, making sure her breast glided just out of reach of her lover's mouth as she positioned herself down by his growing member. She removed the towel from around Asuma's waist. "Someone is excited" Hinata purred teasingly. She got back on Asuma's lap and began to grind up against him so that his manhood was sliding in between her loving folds but not inside her.

"OH GOD, Hinata you are so wet Fuck me please." Asuma begged He loved what she was doing to him but this was driving him insane, all he wanted was to feel her inside. Hinata herself let out a moan and decided she had even teased herself to long. She slowly lowered herself onto him as he let out a hiss of pleasure she began riding him.

"OOOHHH SENSEI" Hinata screamed knowing it drove her lover crazy.

"God Hinata I am going to cum!" Hinata looked down at him and thought _**Oh I am not done with you yet baby. **_As she heard this she stopped riding him. He looked up at her like he was going to cry. "You will cum when I wanted you to" Ordered Hinata

As she got off of him she thought to herself,_** there was always one thing I wanted to try. Now would be the time since he can't move.**_Hinata looked at him with hungry eyes as she bent her head over his manhood slowly licking around the top of it, enjoying her own taste that lingered on him. Asuma took a deep breath in.

"Hinata baby, I don't know how much longer I can hold it" He pleaded

"Just relax I want to try something" She looked up at him with a devilish grin and seductive eyes.

Before he could say anything her mouth was fully around his aching manhood as she slid a finger up inside of him she heard a groan as she knew she found the sweet spot she wanted to hit. She moved her head up and down up and down letting her finger milk away at Asuma's hidden jewel.

"Princess Please let me cum!" He screamed as Hinata stopped what she was doing with her mouth not letting ether hand stop.

"You really want to cum Sensei?" Hinata asked with a pout

"God yes" he pleaded before she said "You can Cum when my mouth is around you again."

Asuma sighed in relief but he watched as she licked up one side down the next. She used her tongue to play with his tip. Her one hand to massage his man hood, while the other was still milking away at his jewel.

"For fuckshake Hinata putme inyourmouth" He moaned slurring all his words together. Then hinata slammed her mouth all the way around him taking ever inch of him into her mouth and throat as he instantly exploded in her mouth when she did.

She leaned over kissed his cheek and undid the chakra blocks she had put on him. "It-it will take..about five or so-so minutes before you will have full movement again." Hinata told Asuma but he just gave her a wave of understanding. Hinata got up to go to the bathroom to wash herself off she saw a bag on the counter. Wondering what was in the bag, she walked over and looked inside. _**Aw he got me new outfits**_. She let out a little joyful squeal as she ran back to the door way.

"Thank you for the new outfits baby." Hinata smiled for her lover

"anytime" Asuma saidas he was barely able to reply.

AN: And there you have it the second part to this two-shot depending on how much you guys enjoy this I might make others I don't know yet these two chapters just came to me out of no were so I wrote them down and decided to share. In till next time!


End file.
